


Gate: Wake Up

by Occupation Family Disappointment (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Domhnall Gleeson [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Airports, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Occupation%20Family%20Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domhnall's coming home today; you're just so excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate: Wake Up

Your head bobs once more and you jerk it back up with a sound halfway between a snort and a gasp. It's been an hour now, and looking back, you really should have gone back to sleep when you woke up early, but you were just so damn excited you decided to get to the airport hours earlier than you needed too. Now, sitting against the hardback plastic chair, you realise that hindsight is truly a wonderful thing.

Forcing back a yawn, you turn your head, focusing on the Starbucks down the walk, to the right. A coffee sounded good, nothing too expensive, maybe just an Americano; simple black coffee.

You stand, but stop before you take a step forwards.

What if he got here when you were grabbing a coffee?

No, no, you could hold on for a little while longer.

As your head bobs once more, you fail to see the flight board turn to 'delayed' next to the flight from Budapest.

-xox-

Someone's shaking you and you blearily look up, blinking around. Your vision is blurry and all you can make out is a mass of black, white and orange.

The smell of coffee fills your senses and you shake your head a little as you take the white and green cup held out to you. A simple sip is enough to make you blink; your vision clearing.

Domhnall is kneeling in front of you, a smile on his face. He's wrapped up in the black hoodie you gave him; the one with the soft inside that makes it easy to fall asleep on the plane.

You realise after another sip that the coffee isn't scalding, and you smile as you realise he asked for some cold water to be added so it was drinkable.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey," you smile back, shifting in your own hoodie.

"How long have you been up?"

You look to the large clock on the wall, frowning as you try to do mental maths so soon after waking up.

"I woke up at 3am, got here at 4, fell asleep at 6 and it's not 7.30, so... J don't know you do the maths."

"Three hours. Not that hard, babe." He laughs softly but leans in to press a kiss to your lips.

You press your lips back against his, smiling into the kiss. Your free arm moves to wrap around his neck, holding him there before your lips part gently.

"Why don't we get home, put a crappy movie on, and fall asleep."

Sleepily, you nod and stand, sipping your coffee as you grab his suitcase, leading him back to car.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakku was filmed in Budapest and that's the first place that sprung to mind.


End file.
